


soft sounds

by lesthowells



Series: when there's memories to be made (ii tour fics) [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesthowells/pseuds/lesthowells
Summary: Days like today were the best kind even when they were not on tour, Phil loves days that are made up of nothing extraordinary. Days where they can lie in bed until late morning, limbs entwined, stirring from sleep, lips meeting softly over and over.





	soft sounds

The brightness in his blurred vision tells Phil that it is morning, early probably although he cannot be sure. He reaches a slow arm, heavy still from sleep to find his glasses on the table beside him. That alone makes him remember, he's not in a hotel room, his vision one step behind his brain as he blinks in the familiarity of the walls around him. 

It feels good to be home again, even though it’ll only be for two days and had meant several hours of train travel to Cardiff and back. It was worth it to be back in the sanctuary of their apartment for the second time this week. The feeling attached to unlocking the door and stepping inside their hallway once more was indescribable, it went beyond just relief.  Phil knew Dan was just as glad to be back in the comfort of their apartment as he was, glad to be alone once more.

Mornings like this were the best kind even when they were not on tour, Phil loves days that are made up of nothing extraordinary. Days where they can lie in bed until late morning, limbs entwined, stirring from sleep, lips meeting softly over and over. It takes Phil back several years into their past, memories of lazy mornings and afternoons spent together in his old family home in Manchester and then later, to the apartment they shared together. He had valued these moments back then just the same as now, their circumstances may have changed in miraculous and wonderful ways, but the intent is the same. The hours spent like this are as precious now as they were then, time eating away almost cruelly.

It means more today because they’re waking up in their bed and nothing can replicate the feeling of home quite like this. Phil doesn’t want to think about it, but he knows that soon enough, this will no longer be possible. They won’t have the chance to sleep in any bed let alone together. Phil hasn’t quite prepared for the coming months of the tour, for the weeks that will be spent crammed once more into a tour bus. The realisation makes him feel a little sad and he doesn’t want that, not today.

He turns over onto his side to face Dan, needing the reassurance that he was there but is careful not to wake him. He is conscious of the rarity of this moment, how it so often is Dan who will wake up first despite also being the last to fall asleep. Dan asleep is a sight that Phil loves so dearly, memory and sensibility all tied together and pour out in adoration. More memories stir further still back in time, to their first weekend spent together. Phil had woken first that morning too having barely slept. It had felt too impossible, that the boy next to him was real. Dan had fallen head first into Phil’s life, tearing up all of his loneliness, his doubts and insecurities and burning them in a pyre. Dan had turned his life upside down, inside out and revived it anew so quickly, so easily. The memory of watching Dan stir slowly from sleep the first morning together catches him again sometimes, the inexplicably wondrous feeling flooding through him.

Dan is always beautiful but here and now is something different. It’s not lost on Phil that this is an image of Dan that no-one else will ever see. His face is relaxed in a way that only sleep can generate, his pink lips parted just slightly, his breathing low and soft. Some curls have fallen across his forehead and Phil fingers itch to move it back into their place. Dan is beautiful here because this is, above all else is _his_ Dan- part of that acknowledgement still feels impossible.

Phil is torn in half, partly wanting to keep Dan sleep, to keep him in wrapped in calm tranquillity a little longer. In the end, he cannot stop himself from dipping his head and pressing a kiss to Dan's cheekbone. He doesn't intend to wake him but it happens anyway, Dan's eyes flickering open and blinking rapidly until they focus on his own. Phil leans in again and Dan breathes whispers of good morning against Phil’s jaw, the touch of his lips feather light. In his half sleep fogged, half emotion wrought brain, he thinks he could be dreaming. Phil’s hands reach and grasp onto Dan’s waist, fitting his fingers into the dips of Dan’s hipbones. He tells himself over and over like a mantra, the same from long ago.

_He’s real, this is real, it’s still real._

In a surge of impulsivity that he doesn't know he had in him this early and without caffeine, Phil rolls over completely in one smooth movement. Arms and knees slotting into place astride Dan who squeaks softly in surprise then giggles beneath him. It doesn’t matter how familiar or how often Phil's hears it, to him it’s the best sound in the world.

“Hello you.” Dan whispers, still giggling but Phil is more focused on his eyes wide, pupils blown blooming into the brown irises.

Phil doesn’t reply but leans down further, pressing into the bones of Dan’s hips, until he feels the pressure of Dan’s ankles on the backs of his calves. A smile stretches slowly across Dan’s face, soft and warm like he is.

“What do you want to do today?” Dan asks draping his arms over Phil’s shoulders. Phil feels Dan’s fingers scratching ever so lightly on his scalp at the nape of his neck.

His first instinct is to say nothing, because truly what he wants. So many of their days so far had been filled with activity, of noise and people and responsibility. Even when they had been back here a few days ago, it was preoccupied with filming, laundry and admin until the day had gone in a blink of an eye. Today they are truly free to do whatever, but nothing is what Phil wants more than anything, they are together and that is enough.

Phil watches Dan’s expression, following the flickering of his eyes as he catches Dan’s lips with his own pulling back after only a moment.

“I don’t want to do anything.” Phil replies eventually, his throat feels slightly croaky from sleep. “Can we just stay here?”

He knows he doesn’t really have to ask and Dan doesn’t even reply, pulling Phil closer and kissing him again, gentle and unhurried. Phil drops some of the weight from his elbows, pressing further into the warmth of Dan's body. He wonders briefly if he might be half crushing Dan but if he is, Dan does not seem to care. 

They don’t need words right now, there is enough time for that later when they need it and they will. There are moments where the silence is more than enough, where hands, limbs and bodies can say so much more. But it’s always with love, above and beyond it all. Phil wants just this, just them a shared understanding that they don’t need anything else .

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, 
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://lesthowells.tumblr.com/tagged/%2Aandiefic)


End file.
